Autumn
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: "Batalkan pernikahanmu," potong Lilynette, Ggio terdiam, merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. "Batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Soifon," ulang Lilynette. Fic untuk aam tempe /GgioLily, AU, Incest, mind to RnR?


"Ggio." Tangannya yang kurus dan kecil terulur untuk menyentuh bahu seseorang yang juga tengah berbaring di sebelahnya. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menunjukkan kedua iris emasnya. Ia putar tubuhnya, hingga menghadap gadis kecil tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut, tangannya menggenggam tangan gemetar gadis itu. Dia tahu benar gadis di sebelahnya sedang resah, tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menyibak poni di wajah gadis itu.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?" tanyanya lirih. Bocah beriris emas itu terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum. Dengan segera dia menenggelamkan kepala gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Dalam dekapannya kepala gadis itu mengangguk. Lalu, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali bertemu pandang dengan iris emas itu.

"Janji?" Ggio membelai rambut hijau terang gadis itu dengan lembut dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku janji," ucap Ggio dan gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

**Autumn**

**By. koizumi nanaho.**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typos, incest **

**Pair: Ggio Vega and Lilynette Gingerback**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Family/Angst**

**Dipersembahkan untuk _aam tempe._**

**Enjoy.**

TIIN TIIN

Lilynette mendengus dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah temannya. "Sampai besok, Menoly," pamitnya dan segera berlalu menghampiri mobil yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah.

Lilynette tahu dengan pasti siapa pemilik mobil itu. Lilynette membuka pintu mobil bagian depan dan duduk di sana. "Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Lilynette sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Perempuan di sebelahnya langsung menyalakan mobil dan menjalankannya. "Iya, tidak apa," jawab perempuan berambut biru tua itu. Lilynette tampak tidak tertarik untuk mengajak perempuan—yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakak iparnya—itu berbicara.

Lilynette bersenandung pelan dan mengetukkan jarinya ke jendela kaca. Jujur, dia sedikit bosan jika harus berdiam seperti ini hingga mereka tiba di rumah. "Uhmm," gumam Lilynette mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa bukan Ggio yang menjemputku?" tanya Lilynette sambil menatap wajah perempuan itu. Perempuan yang bernama Soifon itu menghela napas sejenak.

"Dia sedang memesan tempat untuk makan malam kita hari ini," jawab Soifon sambil melirik kaca spion sebelah kanannya. Lilynette kembali memutar kepalanya dan kembali menatap jalanan di sebelahnya.

Lilynette sedikit menirukan gaya bicara Soifon tanpa suara dan sedikit mendengus pada bagian 'kita'. "Oh," balas Lilynette akhirnya. Dan setelah itu, keheningan kembali menyelimuti mobil itu.

xXxXx

"Aku pulang!" seru Lilynette dan segera berlarian menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke kamar.

"Lilynette, jangan lari-larian di tangga!" seru ibu Lilynette, Neliel—saat mendengar bunyi yang tidak mengenakkan telinga itu. "Soifon, terima kasih mau menjemput Lily. Apa kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya wanita berambut hijau _tosca itu._

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, kok," jawab Soifon sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Tiba-tiba Lilynette menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ibunya serta Soifon dari pembatas tangga itu. Dia mendengus.

"Aku tidak minta dijemput, kok!" balas Lilynette sengit dan kembali berlarian menuju kamarnya. Dari awal dia memang kurang suka dengan perempuan berkepang dua itu. Alasannya mudah, karena dia merebut ibunya, serta kakaknya. Lilynette kembali mendengus.

Langkahnya terhenti kembali. Sebelum dia membuka kamarnya, Lilynette melirik pintu di sebelahnya yang tertutup rapat. Di permukaan pintu itu tertulis 'Ggio Vega'. Tak lama setelah itu Lilynette langsung membuka pintunya dengan kasar dan membantingnya.

BLAM!

"Astaga, anak itu," geram Nel sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ingin membantuku membuat kue?" tanya Nel dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Soifon mengangguk mantap. Dan kedua wanita cantik itu segera masuk ke dapur.

Beberapa detik berikutnya dari dalam kamar Lilynette terdengar musik _alternative yang membahana dengan kencang._

"_YOU MAKE ME WANNA DIE!" teriak Lilynette mengikuti suara penyari lagu itu dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Setelah itu, sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar dari celah bibirnya._

Lilynette membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal dan memejamkan mata. Awalnya dia tidak seperti ini, awalnya dia anak yang baik, periang dan ceria, jahil tapi tetap menuruti nasihat kedua orangtuanya.

Tapi sekarang? Dia sedikit memberontak, saat orangtuanya mengatakan A dia mengatakan B dan bersikeras dengan pilihannya. Sejak kapan? Sejak perempuan berkepang itu datang ke dalam rumahnya dengan menyandang gelar kekasih dari kakaknya, Ggio Vega.

Kenapa? Mudah, karena Lilynette Gingerback iri dengan posisi Soifon.

BLAM!

Pintu kamarnya dibuka secara paksa dari luar. Lilynette tahu, itu pasti ulah kakaknya, karena hanya dia yang akan mendobrak pintunya seperti itu. Tapi Lilynette pura-pura tuli dan tertidur di tempatnya.

Pemuda berkepang itu melangkah masuk ke kamar adiknya dan mendekati _mp3 player di sudut ruangan dan mematikannya. Seketika, ruangan itu sunyi tanpa suara bising yang memekakkan telinga._

Ggio melirik adiknya yang masih bergeming, dengan cekatan Ggio menarik bantal Lilynette, hingga sukses membuat kepala adiknya membentur kasur empuk itu.

"Hei, sakit!" bentak Lilynette dan berdiri dari posisinya. Tangannya terjulur dan menarik bantalnya dengan kasar dan melemparkannya ke kepala ranjang.

"Berisik, tahu!" balas Ggio sengit dengan tangan yang bertengger di pinggangnya. Lilynette meringsut turun dari kasurnya dan mengeluarkan kaset _mp3-nya dari _mp3 player itu.__

"Kau kira gara-gara siapa?" balas Lilynette dengan melontarkan pertanyaan. Ggio menegang di tempatnya dan menatap rambut Lilynette yang berkibar pelan akibat desiran angin dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ggio hati-hati. Lilynette meletakkan tangannya di atas meja belajar dan menatap iris keemasan Ggio.

"Ggio Vega, sudah berapa lama kita bersaudara? Sejak kemarin? Kita sudah bersaudara 17 tahun! Kau tahu aku tidak suka dijemput oleh orang lain selain kau. Dan hari ini? Kekas—calon istrimu yang menjemputku!" cecar Lilynette dan menatap Ggio tajam.

"Keluar," perintah Lilynette dengan nada rendah dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris keemasan itu, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak untuk menyusun buku pelajarannya. Tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh Ggio hingga membuat buku-buku di genggamannya berjatuhan. Lilynette menatap buku yang berjatuhan itu.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakkan, Lily," desis Ggio. Lilynette tersentak mendengarnya dan menatap saudara satu-satunya itu. Lalu dia menarik tangannya dan mengepalkan tangan mungil itu.

"Ya, aku memang kekanak-kanakkan, lalu?" tantang Lilynette sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Lalu dia menghela napas. "Aku bilang keluar!" perintah Lilynette lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Lily, ka—"

"KELUAR!" pekik Lilynette dengan mata yang mulai memerah. Ggio menggeram, tangannya sudah bersiap untuk menampar pipi Lilynette. Tapi sebelum dia dapat melakukannya, Lilynette sudah berbalik dan memunggungi Ggio.

"Makan siangnya sudah siap," info Soifon yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Lilynette. Ggio memutar kepalanya dan menatap calon istrinya itu lalu dia mengangguk.

Ggio berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Saat dia ingin menutup pintu kamar itu, Lilynette melirik Ggio sekilas. "Makan saja bagianku, aku tidak lapar," ujar Lilynette pelan. Setelah itu pintu tertutup.

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu itu, Lilynette langsung menghambur ke kasurnya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Lalu dia menangis sepuasnya. Baru pertama kali kakaknya mengatakan dia kekanak-kanakkan.

Sakit, hatinya sakit. Sama sakitnya saat dia membentak kakaknya seperti tadi. Dia kesal, kakaknya selalu memperhatikan Soifon, selalu. Walau mereka sering bertengkar, tapi dia tahu, di balik seringaian kakaknya yang mengejek tersimpan ketulusan cinta untuk perempuan bermata abu itu.

Ggio belum tuli hingga harus memastikan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Positif, suara di balik pintu bercat putih itu suara tangisan. Siapa lagi yang menagis kalau bukan pemilik kamar itu? Lilynette.

Ggio pun memejamkan mata dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Soifon yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya menatap bingung Ggio.

xXxXx

"Lily, kalau mau main air ganti baju dulu!" seru ibunya dari dalam rumah. Tapi, Lilynette tidak menggubrisnya dan terus menggoyangkan sepasang kakinya yang berada di dalam kolam renang rumahnya—hingga membuat gaun terusan yang ia kenakan basah oleh air.

Mereka baru pulang dari makan malam di _restaurant bintang lima. Di sana Ggio dan Soifon mengabarkan berita yang sangat menghebohkan sekaligus membahagiakan bagi kedua orangtuanya tapi tidak bagi Lilynette._

Berita apa? Tentu saja, berita tentang pernikahan mereka yang akan dilangsungkan 2 minggu lagi. Mereka memang sudah mempersiapkannya dari jauh hari dan sudah mengatakan pada keluarga masing-masing. Hanya, mereka baru mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan mereka sekarang.

Kejutan, bukan?

Dan itulah alasan kenapa Lilynette terdiam di sudut kolam renang. Lilynette menyukai air, dan perasaannya menjadi tenang jika dekat dengan elemen berwarna biru itu.

"Lily, patuhi ucapan ibumu!" bentak ayahnya, Nnoitora, dari dalam rumah. Lilynette tetap diam dan memandangi air di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Anak itu," desis Nnoitora dan mulai melangkah untuk menyeret putrinya masuk ke rumah.

Tapi langkahnya langsung ditahan oleh Ggio. "Biar aku saja," ucap Ggio dan segera menghampiri Lilynette. Tanpa banyak bicara Ggio menarik lengan Lilynette hingga membuat pemiliknya keluar dari kolam renang itu.

"LEPAS!" Lilynette menarik tangannya dan berbalik. Ggio mendesah dan langsung memegang pinggang Lilynette dan menggendongnya. "Lepas!" bentak Lilynette dan meronta dalam gendongan Ggio.

Dengan buru-buru Ggio menendang kamar Lilynette dan membaringkan gadis itu di kasur. Setelah itu Ggio membuka lemari pakaian Lilynette dan mengambil sebuah piyama. "Ganti bajumu," perintah Ggio dan menyodorkan piyama itu.

"Tidak mau," bantah Lilynette dan merangkak naik ke kepala ranjang dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi Ggio langsung menarik Lilynette turun kembali. "Apa sih?" Lilynette menepis tangan Ggio.

"Apa perlu aku yang menggantikan bajumu?" Ggio menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh gaun Lilynette. "Seperti waktu itu?" sambung Ggio. Sontak wajah gadis itu merah padam dan mengambil piyama di tangan Ggio, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

Ggio terkekeh dan duduk di tepi kasur. Ggio menyusuri ranjang empuk itu. Tentu saja dia merasa akrab dengan benda empuk itu. Dulu, dia sesekali tidur di sini untuk menenangkan Lilynette kecil yang sedang resah.

Tapi tentu saja sekarang tidak boleh lagi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka, Ggio pun memutar kepalanya dan menatap Lilynette yang sudah mengenakan piyama. Lilynette mengalihkan pandangannya pura-pura tak acuh dengan keberadaan sosok berkepang itu di kamarnya.

Lilynette berjalan menuju meja belajarnya untuk meletakkan kalung yang tadi ia kenakan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena Ggio memegang bahunya. "Apa lagi?" tanya Lilynette.

Ggio berdiri dari posisinya dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap iris _light pink milik Lilynette dengan jelas. Tangn Ggio yang satunya bergerak menyentuh bahu Lilynette yang satunya lagi._

Lilynette sedikit takut dengan posisi ini, jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, bahkan Lilynette dapat merasakan harum napas Ggio. Tapi jika dia mundur? Dia kalah, bukan?

"Maaf," ucap Ggio pelan. Lilynette mengalihkan pandangannya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam

"Karena aku kekanak-kanakkan, maka aku tidak ingin memaafkanmu," jawab Lilynette tajam. Ggio meremas kedua bahu Lilynette, dia tidak tahan jika harus bermusuhan dengan adiknya sendiri, apalagi sebentar lagi dia akan menikah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanmu?" tanya Ggio dengan nada rendah. Lilynette menegang di tempatnya. "Jawab aku," desak Ggio, tapi Lilynette belum menunjukkan responnya dan masih mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kedua tangan Ggio melepas bahu Lilynette dan membingkai wajah mungil adiknya. Hingga kedua pasang bola mata itu saling bertubrukan. "Li—"

"Batalkan pernikahanmu," potong Lilynette, Ggio terdiam, merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. "Batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Soifon," ulang Lilynette dan membuat Ggio menurunkan sepasang tangannya.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Ggio hati-hati.

"Tidak, aku serius," jawab Lilynette. Kali ini posisi berbalik, Ggio lah yang tersudut. Bagaimana mungkin dia membatalkan hal itu? Tidak mungkin.

"Kau membenci Soifon?" tanya Ggio. Lilynette menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap meja belajarnya yang terbuat dari kayu. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri pinggiran meja kayu itu, untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola mata Ggio.

"Aku... hanya tidak ingin kau menikah," ucap Lilynette kemudian. Lilynette mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bola mata emas itu. Ggio terdiam, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan kepada adiknya itu.

Tiba-tiba Lilynette berjalan mendekati pintu kamar dan membukanya. "Hahah, aku bercanda, aku sudah memaafkanmu, sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu," usir Lilynette dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

Ggio mendekati Lilynette dan menatap sepasang iris berwarna feminim itu. "Cepatlah, aku mengantuk," ujar Lilynette sambil mengucek matanya. Tapi Ggio masih bergeming, dengan inisiatifnya Lilynette mendorong tubuh Ggio keluar dari kamarnya.

Dan saat pintu itu akan tertutup Lilynette berbisik, "aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?"

BLAM

Ggio terpaku di tempatnya.

Lilyentte menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu itu, tangannya bergerak ke kanan untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya. Detik berikutnya tubuh itu merosot turun. Lilynette memeluk lututnya.

Iya, itulah mengapa dia tidak menyukai pernikahan kakaknya. Dia mencintainya. Salah, hal itu salah, Ggio kakak kandungnya. Tapi apa yang harus dia perbuat? Rasa ini perlahan menyusup di celah-celah hatinya.

Pandangannya semakin mengabur karena air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Lilynette menenggelamkan kepalanya di celah lutut. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibirnya.

xXxXx

"Iya, aku sudah mengambil cuti tiga bulan. Hari ini aku akan mencoba jas untuk hari pernikahanku nanti," jelas Ggio sambil mengunyah roti selai kacangnya. Lilynette yang berencana untuk makan bersama membatalkan niatnya dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat saat mendengar pemberitaan itu.

Lilynette mengambil roti selai kacang itu dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Ggio. "Sepulang sekolah aku yang akan menjemputmu," ujar Ggio. Lilynette memutar kepalanya dan menatap mata Ggio yang seolah berkata 'kau sudah memaafkanku, kan?'

"Aku juga yang akan mengantarmu hari ini," lanjut Ggio. Lilynette mendesah dan duduk di kursi samping Ggio. Lilynette memakan roti itu dengan pelan sambil mendengar ocehan Ggio tentang rancangan pernikahannya yang wah.

Lilynette mencoba menutup telinganya, rasanya air matanya ingin segera turun dari pelupuk mata.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Lilynette memotong pembicaraan Ggio. Dengan buru-buru Ggio menghabiskan tehnya dan berdiri dari kursi. "Aku pergi," pamit Lilynette dan keluar lebih dulu dari rumah itu. Ggio segera berlari menyusul Lilynette.

Ggio membuka pintu mobil itu untuk Lilynette dan segera duduk ke kursi pengemudi. Tak lama, Ggio langsung menyalakan mesin mobil itu.

Suasana mobil itu hening. Biasanya Lilynette akan memutar musik kencang-kencang dan Ggio akan mematikannya. Lalu, akan terjadi pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Lilynette merasa tidak bertenaga untuk berdebat dengan orang di sebelahnya. Tanpa dia sadari mobil itu sudah sampai di depan sekolahnya. "Sudah sampai." Suara Ggio mengagetkan Lilynette.

"Ah," gumam Lilynette. Lilynette buru-buru melepas _sit bealt-nya dan membuka pintu mobil itu. Saat dia ingin keluar, lagi-lagi tangannya ditarik oleh Ggio dan membuatnya kembali terduduk di jok mobil itu._

Ggio menyentuh rambut Lilynette dan melepaskan pita putih yang melekat di sisi kiri rambut itu. Lilynette seolah menahan napasnya, adegan ini terasa sangat lama, menentramkan sekaligus menyayat hatinya.

"Kau lebih cantik tanpa pita," ucap Ggio dan segera menarik tangannya dari rambut Lilynette. Tanpa menoleh Lilynette keluar dari mobil itu dan berlari memasuki sekolahnya.

Ggio menatap punggung Lilynette yang semakin menjauh. Dia sendiri sedih jika harus berpisah dari Lilynette. Adiknya yang ceria, kasar, dan pengertian. Kata-kata Lilynette semalam kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

_'Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?'_

Ggio menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera meninggalkan lingkungan skeolah itu.

xXxXx

"Yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Ggio sambil ber-_pose di depan cermin. Ya, benar, mereka sedang melakukan _fitting jas untuk hari pernikahan Ggio dan Soifon. Lilynette menatapnya malas__

"Iya, lumayan," jawab Lilynette tak acuh. Ggio kembali masuk ke dalam _fitting room dan kembali keluar dengan jas dan celana yang berbeda. Lilynette mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan._

"Yang ini?" Lilynette memutar kepalanya, dan dia cukup terpana dengan penampilan Ggio. Lilynette bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Ggio. Tangannya terjulur dan menyentuh jas itu. Dia membenahi letak bunga mawar yang tersemat di sisi jas.

"Sempurna," jawab Lilynette. Sayangnya, jas itu dipakai untuk Soifon bukan untuknya. Lilynette mengangkat kepalanya, dan baru menyadari bahwa jarak mereka sangatlah dekat.

Dengan buru-buru Lilynette mengambil langkah mundur dan kembali duduk di sofanya yang tadi. Entahlah, semenjak Lilynette mengatakan hal _itu semalam, Ggio menjadi sedikit salah tingkah jika Lilynette menyentuhnya seperti tadi._

"Jadi pilih yang mana, Tuan?" Ggio memutar kepalanya dan menatap cermin sekali lagi. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"Yang ini, dan yang tadi," ucap Ggio. Setelahnya, perempuan berambut hitam dan bercepol itu mengangguk lalu mengambil jas yang tadi. Ggio pun kembali memasuki _fitting room dan melepaskan jas itu._

xXxXx

Mereka berdua berhenti sejenak dan memilih untuk membeli es krim. Ggio memberikan es krim rasa melon kepada Lilynette dan es krim rasa vanila dengan madu di atasnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman sambil mengamati kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan secara perlahan. "Lily," panggil Ggio. Lilynette hanya diam dan menunggu Ggio menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dia mirip denganmu, kasar tapi baik hati. Senyumnya manis sepertimu. Kalian bagaikan kembar, kau tahu?" Lilynette berhenti menjilat es krimnya dan menatap kelopak sakura itu dengan kosong.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menikah denganku?" tanya Lilynette asal. "Hahaha, tidak mungkin, ya?" sambungnya dengan sedikit bercanda. Ggio memutar posisi duduknya hingga benar-benar menghadap Lilynette.

"Kata-katamu semalam tidak benar, 'kan?" tanya Ggio. Lilynette diam dan terus menjilati es krimnya. "Lily, jawab aku," tuntut Ggio dan memutar posisi Lilynette, hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Lilynette Gingerback, jawab aku!" tuntut Ggio lagi dengan nada yang hampir membentak. Lilynette menggerakkan bola matanya dan menatap iris keemasan Ggio.

"Iya, kata-kata itu benar," jawab Lilynette dengan ekspresi datar yang semakin menunjukkan bahwa ucapannya tidak main-main.

"Kau bohong," tukas Ggio dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu benar, aku menci—"

"KAU BERBOHONG!" bentak Ggio. Lilynette terkejut, baru pertama kali kakaknya membentaknya. Ggio menyadari bias kekagetan itu dan segera membingkai wajah adiknya.

"Kita bersaudara Lilynette, aku kakakmu, kakak kandungmu. Kau hanya salah mengira perasaan sayangmu terhadapku dengan cinta," ucap Ggio dengan nada rendah sambil menatap iris _light pink Lilynette lekat-lekat._

Lilynette menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menyentuh tangan Ggio. "Aku tidak salah. Aku tahu dengan pasti, aku mencintaimu," bantah Lilynette. Lalu dia menurunkan tangan Ggio dan menempelkannya ke dadanya.

"Kau dengar? Jantungku berdegup kencang sekarang. Setiap kau menyentuhku debaran ini akan muncul," terang Lilynette. Dengan segera Ggio menarik tangannya. Dia tahu, adiknya tidak salah, hanya saja dia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan. Bahwa, adik kandungnya mencintainya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Ggio.

"Sejak kau menjagaku di rumah sakit saat itu," ungkap Lilynette. Ggio tersentak. Itu sudah lama, waktu itu Lilynette masih berumur 12 tahun dan terkena penyakit demam berdarah hingga membuatnya harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu minggu.

Dan selama itu, Ggio lah yang menjaganya. Awalnya memang tidak boleh oleh pihak rumah sakit, tapi Ggio terus memberontak hingga akhirnya dia diizinkan untuk menemani adiknya.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Lilynette. Begitu banyaknya air mata, hingga pelupuk itu tak dapat lagi menahannya dan air mata itu pun jatuh lalu menetes di es krim Lilynette.

"Kau menyadarinya, saat itu aku sangat ingin dipeluk olehmu, sangat ingin disentuh olehmu, dan sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku tahu, kau menadarinya, Ggio," sambung Lilynette dengan berurai air mata.

Ggio terenyuh melihat adiknya menangis karenanya. Ggio menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik Lilynette ke dalam pelukannya. Es krim yang ada di tangan Lilynette pun terjatuh karena tindakan Ggio yang tiba-tiba.

Di pelukannya, Lilynette menangis sambil menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengerang dengan kencang. "Aku harus bagaimana, Ggio? Aku... terlanjur mencintaimu," isak Lilynette.

Ggio semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus kepala adiknya. Dia tahu, tindakannya ini semakin memperparah perasaan Lilynette terhadapanya. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin membalas perasaan Lilynette. Dan hanya ini lah yang dapat dia lakukan untuk sosok berambut hijau terang itu.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau harus menikah?" tanya Lilynette di sela-sela tangisnya dan memukul dada Ggio pelan. "Kau sudah berjanji... kau tidak akan meninggalkanku... kau berjanji Ggio!" Lilynette mulai menjerit frustasi.

Ggio menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengelus punggung adiknya, mencoba menenangkannya. Beberapa kali Ggio mengerjapkan mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk menahan air mata yang sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya agar tidak terjatuh membasahi rambut Lilynette.

xXxXx

1 minggu kemudian.

Seminggu setelah kejadian di taman itu. Hubungan Ggio semakin renggang dan renggang. Ggio semakin sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahannya dan Lilynette yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional.

Yang menjemput Lilynette bukan lagi Ggio, Lilynette sendiri yang memintanya dengan alasan agar dia mandiri. Lilynette pun sengaja berlama-lama di sekolah, entah itu mengamati klub sepak bola berlatih, atau hanya sekedar duduk di kantin sambil makan es krim bersama Loly.

Lilynette berusaha seminimal mungkin untuk berada di rumah. Dia tidak ingin tiba-tiba berpapasan dengan kakaknya di rumah. Mulai kejadian di taman itu, Lilynette bertekad untuk membunuh perasaannya.

Membunuh bayang-bayang kakaknya dari dalam hatinya. Lilynette memandnagi es krimnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ya, dia masih berada di sekolah. Lilynette pun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit yang mulai berwarna jingga. Lilynette mendesah dan keluar dari sekolah itu.

Saat dia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Lilynette menangakp sebuah mobil yang sangat familiar berada di depan gerbang itu. Perlahan kaca mobil itu turun hingga menampakkan sosok Ggio dari dalamnya. "Ayo naik!" seru Ggio.

Lilynette mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu dia menyipitkan matanya. Dan rupanya ada Soifon di samping Ggio. Lilynette mendesah dan mendekati mobil itu. "Kenapa? Aku pulang sendiri saja," ucap Lilynette.

"Ayo, makan malam bersama," ajak Ggio. Lilynette memutar bola matanya. Rasanya dia ingin kabur saja saat itu.

"Baiklah," jawab Lilynette lirih. Setelah itu dia segera masuk ke mobil.

xXxXx

Satu hari sebelum pernikahan.

Lilynette termenung di kamarnya. Dia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana makan malam mereka seminggu yang lalu. Harusnya, dia menolak tawaran itu. Lilynette mendesah.

Tiba-tiba pintunya dibuka oleh seseorang. "Kau sibuk?" tanya Ggio. Lilynette memutar kepalanya dan menggeleng. Ggio menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kamar itu.

"Bisa kita berbincang-bincang?" tanyanya lagi. Ggio berjalan mendekati Lilynette yang sedang memeluk lututnya di atas ranjang. Ggio duduk di tepi kasur itu.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Lilynette. Ggio terkekeh dan memainkan boneka kelinci yang tertata rapi di kasur Lilynette.

"Besok aku akan menikah, jadilah anak yang baik jangan membantah perkataan orang tua," Ggio memberi nasihat. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kira? Aku lihat dia tidak lagi mengejarmu?" Ggio mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak," jawab Lilynette singkat. Ggio menghela napas.

"Kau ingat, 10 tahun yang lalu kau menangis hanya karena Luppi menjahilimu," ejek Ggio sambil melemparkan boneka itu ke wajah Lilynette. Gadis itu mendengus dan mendekap boneka itu.

"Hei, aku jatuh dari atas pohon. Kau kira pohon itu pendek?" balas Lilynette tajam. Setelah itu, mereka berdua bercerita panjang lebar. Sedikit demi sedikit ketegangan yang ada di antara mereka mencair.

Sesekali Lilynette tertawa mendengar cerita Ggio. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak saling bercerita seperti ini. Dan perang bantal pun tak terelakkan lagi.

TENG TENG TENG

Lilynette memutar kepalanya dan menatap jam dindingnya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu 00.00. Lilynette mendesah, seperti halnya Cinderella, tampaknya kesenangan Lilynette pun harus segera berakhir.

Lilynette memutar kepalanya dan menatap Ggio. Kakaknya itu mengedikkan bahunya dan mengacak rambut halus adiknya sejenak. "Ingat nasihatku baik-baik," pesan Ggio dan turun dari kasur Lilynette.

Lilynette pun ikut turun dan mengantar Ggio hingga ke pintu. Lilynette memandangi punggung Ggio yang semakin menjauh dan menjauh. Melupakan itu sulit, bukan? Oleh karena itu, Lilynette pun menjulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Ggio dari belakang.

"Lily!" seru kakaknya kaget. Ggio mulai merasakan kemejanya di bagian punggung mulai basah oleh air mata. Walau tadi mereka tertawa bersama, dan sempat terbesit di benak Ggio bahwa Lilynette telah melupakannya, rupanya hal itu hanya sementara.

Lilynette melepaskan pelukannya dan Ggio memutar tubuhnya. Sepasang tangannya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi adiknya. "Satu malam saja, tidurlah di sini, seperti saat itu. Dan... dan aku akan menjadi adikmu, adikmu yang tidak mencintaimu," pinta Lilynette dan air matanya kembali terjatuh.

Mana mungkin Ggio menolak permintaan adiknya itu. Maka dia memeluk adiknya dan membimbingnya ke kasur. Ggio menyelimutinya dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Saat Ggio ingin melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Lilynette, gadis itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Seperti halnya mereka masih kecil, Lilynette pun tertidur di dalam dekapan Ggio. Ggio mengelus rambut Lilynette hingga dua jam berikutnya, Ggio melepaskan tangan Lilynette dari tubuhnya. Dan dengan perlahan Ggio mengecup kening Lilynette dan segera keluar dari kamar itu, sebelum adiknya terbangun dari tidurnya.

xXxXx

Semua anggota keluarga menatap Ggio yang sudah bersiap dengan jasnya. Pemuda berkepang itu terlihat sangat tampan. Neliel memeluk anak tertuanya itu dengan tangis kebahagiaan karena anaknya sudah besar dan akan meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sedangkan Nnoitora hanya menepuk bahu Ggio. Dan tinggal Lilynette yang belum mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Nel melepas pelukannya dan menatap Lilynette yang berdiri di samping Ggio.

"Aku menunggumu di luar," ucap Nel dan menarik Nnoitora keluar. Ibunya pasti tahu, akan banyak hal yang diucapkan Lilynette, mengingat mereka kakak-adik yang sangat dekat.

"Selamat, Ggio," ucap Lilynette sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ggio mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku kakak?" tanya Ggio sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lilynette terkekeh pelan lalu tangannya menyentuh bahu Ggio dan menariknya mendekat.

Cup

Lilynette mengecup dahi Ggio. "Itu, tanda perpisahanku sebagai adik, dan..." Lilynette menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Dan detik berikutnya, bibirnya menempel di bibir Ggio. Pemuda itu terbelalak, namun Lilynette segera mengakhiri kecupan singkatnya. "Itu, tanda perpisahanku sebagai perempuan yang pernah mencintaimu," sambung Lilynette.

Lilynette berbalik dan mengambil tasnya. Lalu dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

xXxXx

Lonceng pernikahan di gereja itu sudah diperdengarkan, Soifon dengan gaun pengantinnya berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Ggio berada.

Dan, setelah berjalan dengan sangat pelan, akhirnya gadis manis itu tiba di tempat Ggio dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu.

"Apakah Anda, Ggio Vega, bersedia mendampingi istrimu, Shaolin Fon, memberinya makan, memberinya perlindungan, dan memberikannya kasih sayang hingga akhir hayatmu?" tanya pastur itu.

"Saya bersedia," jawab Ggio yakin.

DEG

Lilynette berdiri dari kursinya. Ggio melirik Lilynette dari ekor matanya dan mengatupkan kelopak mata itu, lalu kembali menatap pastur di hadapannya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Lily?" tanya Nel sambil berbisik. Tapi Lilynette diam dan tak menjawab, dia berjalan menyusuri barisan itu untuk menuju pintu keluar.

"Apakah Anda, Shaolin Fon, bersedia mendampingi suamimu, Ggio Vega, baik suka maupun duka, hingga akhir hayatmu?" tanya pastur itu sambil menatap Soifon.

"Saya bersedia," jawab Soifon yakin.

DEG

Lilynette semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. "Apakah ada di antara kalian yang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini? Silakan angkat tangan," tanya pastur itu.

Tapi ruangan itu hening, hanya Lilynette yang masih sibuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan gaunnnya yang sangat merepotkan.

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sepasang suami istri, silakan berciuman," ucap pastur itu. Dan sepasang suami-istri itu pun berciuman.

BLAM

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup, dan Lilynette sudah keluar dari tempat itu. Di tempatnya, Lilynette kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Walau kemarin dia berkata akan menjadi adik Ggio yang sesungguhnya tanpa rasa cinta.

Tetap saja, membunuh perasaan itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Dan setelah acara ini selesai maka, Ggio akan meninggalkan rumahnya, rumah mereka.

Lilynette menutup mulutnya agar isakkannya tidak terdengar hingga ruang pernikahan itu. Semuanya, semuanya harus ditutup rapat-rapat sejak hari ini, sejak Ggio adalah suami dari Soifon.

Lilynette merosot turun dan menangis sepuasnya. Suara tangisnya sedikit tertutupi oleh suara musik dari dalam ruangan itu. Senyuman pemuda itu, sentuhan pemuda itu, ejekkan pemuda itu, kenangannya, semuanya hancur berkeping-keping dalam sekejap.

Dia harus melupakannya, harus. Dari awal ini sebuah kesalahan dan tidak ada satu pun kesalahan yang berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Tidak ada. Begitupula kesalahan Lilynette.

Lilynette mengatupkan kelopak matanya rapat-rapat, dan membiarkan air mata itu menginvasi wajahnya.

xXxXx

"Selamat, ya!" seru teman-teman Ggio dan Soifon. Kedua mempelai itu sedang berjalan menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke hotel tempat resepsi pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan.

Lilynette mengangkat wajahnya yang dari tadi tersembunyi di balik kedua lututnya. Lilynette membuka pintu ruangan di belakangnya, dan ruangan itu sepi.

Lilynette segera berlarian dan menyelip di antara banyaknya teman-teman Ggio dan Soifon yang bergerumul untuk melambaikan tangan serta mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan baru itu.

Ggio masih memandangi gerombolan teman-temannya. Matanya sibuk mencari sosok gadis berambut hijau terang di antaranya. "Ggio, ayo jalan," ucap Soifon. Tapi Ggio masih terdiam dan menatap kerumunan itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dengan susah payah dari kerumunan itu dan menatap Ggio. Pemuda itu masih dapat melihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipi sang adik. Lilynette terdiam sejenak dan mengamati baik-baik wajah kakaknya.

Dan air matanya kembali membasahi pipi. "Selamat... kak," ucap Lilynette sambil tersenyum. Ggio tersentak ingin rasanya dia turun dari mobil itu dan memeluk adiknya.

Tapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menjulurkan tangan dan menghapus air mata itu. "Terima kasih," ucap Ggio dan menarik tangannya kembali.

Setelahnya mobil itu berjalan menjauh.

Lilynette menatap kelopak sakura yang mengiringi kepergian kakaknya. Kelopak sakura itu gugur seperti cintanya yang gugur. Lalu, Lilynette berbalik dan menatap kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku pernah mencintai Ggio, lho," aku Lilynette dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis.

"Hah?" tanya Nel bingung.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: A-apa ini? Huwaaaaaaaaaaa go-gomen, muaaf am kalo.. huks huks gak berani sebut aku.

Muaaf kalo gak sesuai keinginanmu. Maaf typo, authornya lagi sakit. Sehat aja penuh typo gimana sakitnya hahahah

Huhuhuhuh

Yaudah, mi-mind to Review?


End file.
